1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electrical polarization filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an object or information is displayed on a display, if ambient light or noise light exists besides main light, reflected light or scattered light may be generated by the ambient light. Accordingly, it may be difficult to recognize the object or information displayed on the display.
Light reflected by a surface of an object has a polarization characteristic. Thus, when a specific polarization filter is used in consideration of the polarization characteristic of the object, the reflected light or scattered light may be reduced or removed.
In the case of a camera having such a polarization filter, in order to obtain a polarization angle at which reflected light or scattered light is minimized, a desired polarization angle may be set by manually operating the polarization filter. If a polarization function is not required when the camera is used, the polarization filter may be carried separately from the camera.